Storyline
First game This sequence only appears when El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron is played for the first time or when no saves are present. Enoch is wearing the Blue Old Armor. Lucifel ask if he has enough armor, but Enoch answers with his catchphrase. Enoch jumps from Heaven and lands on Earth, and is confronted by Azazel. They battle and Enoch loses, but Lucifel rewinds time to before Enoch jumps from Heaven. Chapter 00: The Journey Begins In Heaven, Lucifel tells Enoch that is it time to return to Earth. Enoch, who was writing on a book, lay down his quill, closes the book and faces Lucifel: "No problem. Everything's fine." Lucifel also warn Enoch that it has been many years since he came to Earth and a lot of things might have changed. Lucifel then snaps his left fingers, disintegrating Enoch's scribe robes, leaving only his jeans, then replacing them with the White Armor. Lucifel informs Enoch about the Grigoris, then tests Enoch bare fists abilities. Satisfied with the results, he then tests Enoch's skills of using the Arch. Chapter 01: At World's End Satisfied with Enoch's mastery of the Arch, Lucifel teleports him on a giant hand held by a giant pillar originating from the sky. Lucifel notices that the Archangels are nearby. While Enoch prepares the seals for the Fallen Angels, Lucifel makes description of each of them. But when Enoch finishes preparing the seals, some Noktos intercepts them. Enoch battles with them until he reaches his destination: Earth. After some progress, Enoch finds Lucifel ahead of him, talking to someone on a cellphone. It is God. Later, Enoch meets Azazel, warning him not to pursue the Fallen Angels. Despite this, Enoch continues and start wandering on Earth, looking for the Fallen Angels. After three hundred years of searching, Enoch encounters Azazel again and fight him. Enoch gains the upper hand, but Azazel shatters his Arch. After this confrontation, the Freemen recognizes Enoch as the Heavenly Messenger and start providing him with information. Then the servants of the Fallen Angels, the Martyrs, confronts Enoch. He takes this opportunity to obtain a new Arch from them. He then finally locates the Tower. Chapter 02: The Tower Enoch heads towards the Tower, but must first defeat its guardians: Goldsarge & Silversarge. By doing so, Enoch gains a new weapon, the Gale. Enoch is then confronted by Sariel who transports Enoch into the Nether Realms, but Azazel interrupts their fight. The Watchers greet Enoch into their Tower, stating that Enoch will understand better than anyone why their cause is just. Near the entrance, a Nephilim signals Enoch how to enter. Raphael urges him to follow it. Lucifel states that "You can clear this in 7 hours, if you're good enough..." then watches the player and snaps his left fingers. Once in the Tower, Michael comments a huge stained glass picture depicting the Archangels. Chapter 03: The Mercy of Ezekiel In Ezekiel's realm, Nanna notices his presence and catch up with him. She then guides him through a difficult passage. Once they are out of danger, Nanna narrates the tale of Ishtar, but also questions his silence. Nanna's story is cut short as they are brutally separated by one of Ezekiel's pigs. Enoch try to rejoin her, but only to find Lucifel waiting for him with an umbrella. Lucifel remarks that Enoch is soaked since it is raining, but answers to the latter's puzzled look by describing the umbrella. Lucifel quotes that umbrellas are one of the most smart inventions created by men. His explanation is cut short by Foola & Woola which also caused him to lose grip on his contraption. Enoch has to put down both giant pigs. Chapter 04: Sariel's Deception In Sariel's realm, Enoch discovers that it is a refuge for all the Nephilim that he spawned. Sariel's Beloved try to hampers Enoch's progress. However, Sariel is enraged by the havoc caused by the Heavenly Messenger and challenges him personally. Enoch bests him, and admits having underestimated Enoch, but Sariel turns into a giant bat and resumes fighting. Lucifel soon freezes time so Uriel can offer assistance during battle. Enoch is then able to defeat Nether Sariel. His people (both women and men) cry in despair. Sariel laments that his love was not enough to protect his people. His Beloved gathers around him, both he and they wish not to be separated, but the Beloved say farewell to Sariel while he is being sealed and his Nephilim children disappear one by one into nothingness. Chapter 05: The Tragedy of Baraqel Sin, the leader of the Freemen, asks Enoch to help deal with the Nephilim who have begun devouring each other. This produces a Fire Nephilim, a dangerous being that will attack both the Freemen and the Grigori themselves. Lucifel suggests Enoch travel up Baraqel's tower to better confront the rampaging Fire Nephilim. Lucifel reports to God that he can't sense Baraqel anywhere and wonders if he is even in the tower. One Enoch reaches the top, he fights the Fire Nephilim one on one. After Enoch defeats the Fire Nephilim, it suddenly transforms into the Baraqel Nephilim. In its new form, the Nephilim attempts to devour Enoch. However, Methuselah rescues Enoch and summons the divine weapon Ceta to annihilate the Nephilim. Lucifel notes that Baraqel had been devoured by his own Nephilim. Chapter 06: Azazel's Zeal Azazel has Enoch taken to his floor, which is a futuristic world full of machines, motorbikes and technology. Lucifel offers Enoch a motorbike and Enoch makes his way through the floor by driving along the road. Azazel's minions hunt down Enoch as part of a trap to defeat him, but Enoch survives. Chapter 07: The Cry of Armaros Enoch travels through Armaros' floor. He encounters numerous faithful followers of Armaros, as well as Armaros' peaceful Water Nephilim. When Enoch finally reaches Armaros, the latter begins to dance while Enoch faces off a few more minor enemies. Armaros then changes into his dark armor and fights Enoch. Their fight is interrupted by Belial, who kidnaps Nanna and drags her into The Darkness to lure Enoch in. Enoch hastily follows despite Lucifel's warnings. Touched by Enoch's selflessness, Armaros mourns the loss of his "friend". Lucifel decides to enlist Armaros' help in retreiving Enoch. Chapter 08: Belial's Temptation Armaros is blessed by the Archangels and asked to retrieve Enoch at all costs. Armaros travels into The Darkness and locates Nanna. However, Ishtar's soul enters Nanna's body. Lucifel offers to keep an eye on Nanna while Armaros resumes his search for Enoch. Armaros finds Enoch completely succumbed to the vileness. Once Enoch is defeated, an enraged Belial launches a massive wave of vileness at the pair. Lucifel rescues Enoch and leaves Armaros to suffer alone. Chapter 09: Enoch's Indecision Enoch's corrupted soul travels to Heaven to go through trials and prove to the Elders that he will still follow God's will. On Earth, Nanna, Neph and Lucifel wait for his return while his body is encased in ice. Due to Enoch's absence, the Grigori manage to regain their strength and slaughter most of the Freemen, including the leader, Sin. Upon his death, Sin's soul travels to Heaven and speaks to Enoch briefly. When Nanna discovers Sin's skull among the bodies of the Freemen, she suddenly transforms into Ishtar. Ishtar begins leading the remaining Freemen against the Grigori. After ten years, Enoch finally returns to Earth. Chapter 10: The Grave of Arakiel Enoch travels through Arakiel's floor in hopes of reaching Ishtar, who is currently battling Ezekiel. Halfway through the floor, Enoch discovers a shrine dedicated to Arakiel, meaning Arakiel is already dead. Soon after, Enoch faces off against Ezekiel's third giant boar, Boola, while Ishtar is defeated by Ezekiel herself. At the end of Arakiel's floor, Enoch encounters Neph and a tainted Ishtar, who urges him to move forward and leave her for the time being. Enoch heads to the final chamber and fights Ezekiel. Enoch defeats Ezekiel and binds her soul. Meanwhile, Ishtar bids Neph farewell since Neph is a child of Ezekiel and her defeat means Neph must disappear. Chapter 11: Semyaza's Dream As Enoch continues to ascend through The Tower, Azazel comments that the pain caused by the Fall is beyond Enoch's imagination. He adds that several of the Grigori did not survive it. Elsewhere, Ishtar struggles to follow Enoch due to the vileness. One of the Archangels in swan form guides her towards Enoch, compelling Ishtar to follow despite falling down once. Enoch battles Azazel, who transforms into a bug-like creature. When he attempts to transform further, an enraged Belial sends Dark Armaros to kill him. Enoch is then forced to fight Dark Armaros. After the battle, Enoch rushes to Ishtar and purifies her of the vileness. The two then proceed to Semyaza's floor and discover his life-support system. When the device unlocks, Lucifel reports to God that there is no trace of Semyaza's essence, which means Semyaza was dead all along. Lucifel disappears with Ishtar and leaves Enoch to shut down The Tower and free the humans from the false evolution. Trivia * All seven Grigori have their names featured in at least one chapter title. Category:El Shaddai